Stolen
by MistWrites
Summary: What would you do if someone you loved was taken away?
1. Chapter 1

The day was dark, not night dark though. It was day. It seemed as though the sun had disappeared, but, as the people thought, it is impossible. As it stands now, those who believe the sun is missing are correct. A teen was walking through the damp grass, some of which was dying. "Percy," a voice, hidden in the shadow, called, "We have to find him. This can't go on." The boy, Percy, speed towards the voice. "I took a tally of the missing at camp." Percy was nearing the shadows. "As have I, some of my hunters are missing." The voice stepped out of the shadows. "Who, Artemis?" Percy questioned the voice, Artemis. "Thalia… and Phoebe." Artemis sat down, running her fingers through the grass. 'Why are they targeting Artemis?' Percy thought to himself and sat down as well. "They took Annabeth and Piper, whoever they are…" His eyes were on the verge of tears, "Jason said they took Hazel and Reyna." Percy got to his feet, "We should go now." He walked off into the darker shadows.

Bright stars began coming out as a boy ran through the night. "Percy, I've found a lead." The boy stopped in front of Percy. "Where is it, Nico?" Percy asked the boy, Nico. "Right here." Nico pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and read some quickly scrawled words from it. "It says: To find what you are seeking, bring the broken to the tallest peak." Nico passed it to Percy. "Broken? That could be anyone…" Percy sighed and shoved the paper in his pocket. "Let's go to camp now." Percy and Nico walked to their camp.

The moon was up in the center of the sky when Percy and Nico made it to camp. "Percy, Nico, the oracle said a prophecy." A kid ran up to them. "Ok, where do we need to go?" The kid gestured to the big house in response and ran off. Nico and Percy made their way over and went in. "You've made it." Chiron, their camp leader, said. "The prophecy is this…"

_Endless night is here to stay_

_Unless those who broke find a way_

_To cure the earth of night_

_And bring back day to a world astray_

"That's all?" Nico asked in confusion. "Yes." Chiron answered and made his way outside. "Did I miss something?" A girl with messy red hair walked downstairs. "Percy!" The girl's eyes widened. "No Rachel, we're just trying to figure out the prophecy." Percy sat down. "Ok, I'll leave you—"The girl was interrupted by a green mist swirling around her.

_Seven will stand united_

_The broken, the lost, and the fallen_

_Shall all find the key_

_To break the chains of the stolen_

The girl, Rachel, collapsed and Percy and Nico put her on the couch. "What could that have meant?" Nico sat down again. "No idea, no idea…" Percy sat down as well, "But Broken, Lost, and Fallen…" The boys walked to their cabins.

The moonlight had long since disappeared, and the darkness that should've been lit by sun was back. The air was silent, silence that should've been replaced by sounds playing children. "It's day! Why can't I play?" The voice of a young child woke Percy up from his sleep. "Wha…?" He got up and pushed open the door to his cabin. He could feel the summer breeze blowing, but he could see nothing. The darkness only stopped by the campfire, which everyone began gathering around. He started out and shivered. The child from earlier has pushed open the door to his cabin and walked outside, just as Percy closed the door to his. "Percy, you out here?" Percy heard Nico call him from his cabin's doorway. "Yeah." Percy answered as Nico came out. His door closed with a loud _thunk_. "We have to find a way to make it warmer, at least." The boys ran to the campfire.

The boys sat on a bench to wait and warm up. "We got two prophecies yesterday." Chiron said and then recited the prophecies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kendra! Seth! Time to get up!" Their grandpa knocked on their door. "What?" Seth got up and looked over to Kendra's bed. "Grandpa? Kendra is missing!" Seth ran to the door.

A girl walked lightly on the grass, feet bare. "Master, we've got her." She whispered into an earpiece and ran to a van. "Let me go!" A girl in the back yelled. "Quit." The first girl shut a small window and the car drove away.

"Kendra! Where are you?" Seth was running through the long grass, near the forest. "No, we have no leads. Can you check the other preserves?" Seth's grandpa was talking to Bracken. The endless night wasn't helping, either.

"Percy! A boy lost his sister!" A girl ram up to Percy, who was sitting at the lake. "We have to find him. Where is he?" Percy stood up. "It says: Fablehaven." The girl read a paper. "Nico! There's another boy who lost someone. We're going to find him." Percy gestured to Nico.

The moon goddess was sitting on a rock, her hunters were disappearing gradually. There were two left now. "Milady? Percy and Nico are here." A small girl walked up to her. "Ok." Artemis got up and walked over. "What? Any leads?" Percy shook his head in response. "We just were notified of a boy who lost his sister. I see you've lost more Hunters." Percy observed. "Go find the boy." Artemis looked up at a girl screaming. "That's Alaina!" Artemis ran towards the noise. The last little girl was sitting down crying. "What happened?" Artemis kneeled by the girl. "They…" The girl rubbed her eyes, "took Alaina." The girl cried more. "It's ok, Mia." Artemis picked up the girl. "Were coming with you." She said, leaving no room for a response.

The odd group walked along a road. "It's right here." Percy opened a gate and they walked in. "Hello?" Percy walked to the house. A boy looked out the window and quickly ducked. The boy walked out holding a sword. "Did you take my sister?" The boy held his sword in a threat. "No, no." Percy held his hands up in submission. "We've all lost someone," He gestured to the small group, "Or many." Artemis stepped forward with Mia. "We're searching for them, all of them." Percy held out his hand, "Would you like to join us?" Seth stepped forward, eyes wide. "I'll have to ask my grandparents first. But I would love to join you." Seth ran inside quickly.

After a few minutes Seth ran back out carrying a bag of food. "Ready?" Percy asked. "Yes. I am." Seth followed the others out the gate and it closed after them. Artemis and Mia led the way; Nico and Seth were in the middle; and Percy was in the back with his sword out.

**AN: I am allowing people to add characters, and I need names for the stolen hunters. (About 12 hunters and 4 who join the little band searching (so two characters to one review for the searchers.))**


	3. Authors Note

**AN: No, Not dead, just inactive. Sadly, I can't think of ideas for anything at the moment. So, only my oneshots shall be active.**


End file.
